


Tavern Night

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Taverns, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen x night elf night in Tavern
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	Tavern Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damien_Kova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/gifts).



Night time came around. 

Many travelers and adventures seek shelter to rest up before setting  
out the next day. Such is the case for this couple. A night elf female, and a worgen male.

Uncommon? Yes, but they have been together for quite a while. They are named Derek and  
Relwyn respectively. The two of them were walking through a passerby town when they notice  
the decreasing visibility of the outside. Lights started to come on to combat this, but this  
showed the both of them that night travel with this kind of visibility was a bad idea. They looked  
around as the darkness until Relwyn spotted an inn.

"Here, Inn." She said dragging Derek. He was dragged along with her to the inn which was  
bursting full of life. The patrons at the inn stared at the both of them for a moment, but then  
went back to what they were doing. The inn had people of various Alliance species.  
"Ah another couple eh? The darkness outside around here is very thick." The Innkeeper said behind  
a bar.  
"That it be. Could barely see anything outside, even with the lights the townsfolk had on."  
Derek said, both him and Relwyn take a stool and sat down on the bar.

"It's the fog's fault. We get heavy fog around here at night which makes navigating extremely  
difficult. As you saw." He said staring at the both of them.  
"Indeed. Is there any rooms open for the night? Relwyn and I are travelers." Derek asked.  
"Yes...but there is only one that can be used at the moment, the other three are need of  
refurbishing. Will the misses and you be alright with sharing one room? The room only has one  
bed." The innkeeper asked, first looking at Relwyn.  
"Yes. I am fine with that." She said looking towards Derek.

"I am as well." He said before the Innkeeper took out a clipboard and a quill.  
"Alright. That will be five silver each."  
Once they paid, the innkeeper gave them the key and told them that the room was the first room  
upstairs on the left. They opened the door with the key and closed the door behind them. The  
room was much bigger than they thought, given the size of downstairs. It had a working shower  
and well made up queen size bed. This had to be the work of magic manipulation.

"I'm going to take a shower." She decided going for the showers first. He did not argue with why  
she went first, hair was harder to keep clean than skin. He did not sit around however. He took off  
his clothes and hopped into the middle of the bed, his naked body out in the open. He was not a  
lanky Worgen by any means, he had a six pack and a nice firm body overall, complete with dark fur. His knotted cock was not lacking  
either, as it stood at a good 10 inches when erect.  
When Relwyn stepped out, covered up in towels to let her green hair dry, she saw Derek on the bed  
bare as he ever could be.

"Coming to bed Relwyn?" He said, beckoning her to join him. She gave him a sly look and  
removed the towels she had on. She then went onto the bed and laid next to him.  
"Y'know, we haven't been this cuddly in a while." She said feeling him up. Derek got her hint as he  
groped her ass. She smiled, taking one of her hands and stroking him off. Relwyn loved the  
feeling of him getting hard in her hands. Derek was eventually fully erect, his cock being 10  
inches. It was above average for most people.  
"Let's skip the foreplay this time." Relwyn said as he picked her up and let her sit on his crotch,  
her ass rubbing against his cock.  
"Are you sure?" he asked as she raised up to let the tip of his dick press against her folds. She  
nodded as she lowered herself down, biting her lip. To Derek, she was tighter than normal.

"It has been a long while. You're much tighter than you were before." He said slowly easing her  
down until he bottomed out. Relwyn slowly moved soon after.  
"Tis a sign we need to do this more often." She said moving her hips. He moaned a bit as the  
rocking felt amazing. Not to be outdone however, he soon used both of his hands to grab her ass  
and starting to move her to his beat. It caught her offguard as Derek begun to move her at his  
pace. The bed begun to bounce.

"Fuck..." He said as he was being rough. Relwyn's skin and hair was getting messed up and ragged as they  
continued. They went into various positions, but they soon ended up with Derek hunched over  
her in Relwyn's favorite position. Doggy style.

"For a night elf, you mate like a Worgen . Take that as a complement." Derek said inbetween  
breaths. The two of them were getting tired. They were sweaty, messy and overall happy.  
Instead of finishing inside of Relwyn, he turned her on her back so they could be eye to eye as  
he came on her body. He came hard as her belly to her neck was covered in his seed.

"Fuck... I haven't came that hard since we first met!" He said almost a bit boastfully. He was not  
lying, but he was showboating a bit. She smiled as she was happy as well. They honestly haven't  
fucked like that since they first met.  
The two of them were happy that they released some sexual tension, but while they were happy,  
they soon forgot that they made a lot of noise. This showed when in the morning, when they were  
heading out the Innkeeper gave them a sly look when Derek gave him back the key to the  
room.

"I took it you two had quite the night."  
"I'd say we had a nice night." Derek said not getting what the Innkeeper meant.  
"Well I'd say you two are quite the couple." Innkeeper retorted before Derek rubbed the back of his  
neck. He got what the Innkeeper meant now. The two of them thanked the innkeeper for letting  
them stay the night and soon left.

THE END


End file.
